Las campanas que anunciaron el Final
by XAliinattionX2
Summary: Una boda, la más esperada de la época…Con un trágico Final


**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decirles que, para empezar a ****leer esto les sugiero que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción de este video ;D **

**Aquí esta el Link n.n **

**.com/watch?v=xWJjEhRU4Uw&feature=related**

**Claro que el video no tiene nada que ver con la trama de este Fic ._. xD**

**Ya sin mas ****diré que espero lo disfruten ^^**

**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jorge R Gutiérrez & Sandra Equihua**

**Las campanas que anunciaron el Final**

Las campanas alegres, resonaban en toda la ciudad, una boda, dulce y alegre festejo se llevaba a cabo en la iglesia.

-Acepto – Se escucho como eco en toda la iglesia

-Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer – Dijo el juez alzando sus manos al cielo sellando así el compromiso.

Un beso, tan dulce y tierno beso, el primero, de su vida como marido y mujer.

La vida les prometía un futuro lleno de felicidad, nada malo podría pasar en este ansiado y precioso día.

La sonrisa de ambos reflejada en los ojos del otro, los aplausos y gritos de amigos y familiares, celebrando la nueva unión.

-Te Amo… - Dijo ella

-Te Amo… - Dijo el

Tomándose de las manos, caminaron juntos hacia la salida, detrás de ellos, pétalos de rosa y arroz los inundaban.

Abriendo juntos la canasta que se encontraba fuera de la iglesia, al abrirla, cientos de polillas salían volando, decorando el cielo con su tono gris, volando de aquí para allá, celebrando con los demás la unión de un perfecto amor.

-Luche por ti…Tanto en la adolescencia como en la vida adulta… Y jamás me diste una oportunidad – Decía el resentido escondido detrás de unos árboles – Si no eres mía… No vas a ser de nadie…

Los aplausos llenaban el corazón de todos los invitados, la sonrisa contagiosa de los recién casados contagiaba a los demás.

Sus manos unidas liberando a aquellas polillas, sus familias celebrando y gritando con ellos la emoción de esta reunión.

Todo era perfecto, todo se acabo, la espera termino, después de tanto esperar, eran ahora marido y mujer.

Aquel de corazón roto, se puso en posición, tomo su preciada arma en manos, apunto primero a la chica y mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla dijo:

-Hasta que la muerte… - Y tiro del gatillo

La bala no tardo ni tres segundos en impactar en la frente de la novia.

El disparo interrumpió los aplausos y segundos después la sangre baño a los invitados.

El novio, sorprendido y asustado, tomo a su esposa en brazos, viendo que ya nada quedaba por hacer… Estaba muerta.

Cargo nuevamente el arma aquel de corazón destrozado, anhelando venganza y una vez que su primer y mas importante objetivo se encontraba ya fuera de juego, tomo la misma posición de antes terminando su frase.

-…Los separe… - Y concluido así tiro del gatillo por segunda vez, apuntando ahora contra el novio, el cual al no ver el ataque, recibió el disparo a un costado de la cabeza, perforando el cerebro, así como paso con su amada.

Ambos recién casados cayeron al suelo, impregnados por la sangre.

En ella, en su frágil rostro se reflejaba la alegría de ser ahora esposa del hombre que amaba, al parecer, jamás noto el disparo y fue así que murió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Y el, con lagrimas frescas recorriendo todas sus mejillas, murió con la expresión de terror y desesperación en el rostro.

Al menos ambos, habían llegado a cumplir su sueño, estar al lado de la persona que mas amaban en este mundo.

-Que vivan felices en el cielo los recién casados – Dijo aquel asesino, cegado, obsesionado por la chica de cabellos azules, alimentado por su odio hacia la feliz pareja, anhelando haber sido el quien formara la vida feliz al lado de ella, de Frida Suárez.

Que por todos estos años, creciendo su odio por Manny al tener a la chica de sus sueños, al fin, logro al menos vengarse de ambos.

Por haber hecho pedazos su corazón, y haber destruido su ilusión.

Fue así, que dándose la vuelta, sin siquiera importarle que lo descubrieran, dejo caer el arma, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, alejándose de los aturdidores gritos de terror de los invitados que, hace pocos momentos eran felices y ahora hacían hasta lo imposible por tratar de regresar a la vida a los ya difuntos marido y mujer.

Manny & Frida fueron asesinados el día de su boda por Sergio, conocido también como "El Sr. Siniestro".

Una boda, la unión al fin entre las dos familias "Suárez" y "Rivera"

Todo era hasta ahora tan perfecto, tan deseado, tan alegre…

Y el odio envidioso de un joven solitario llevo a ambos a perecer.

Ahora, no habría mas pétalos de rosa…Si no más bien un trágico lecho de muerte.

…Que descanse en paz en la tierra de los muertos la feliz pareja…

~Manny y Frida~

**FIN**

**Ahora yo digo no ._. ¿Por qué mierd* escribí esto? ._.**

**Ósea es tan Taaaan D: Extraño .-.**

**Pero que más da. La razón existe y eso me basta n.n**

**Nos vemos leemos **


End file.
